Pretty People
by Hammsters
Summary: Romano has this little issue with pretty people. He really doesn't like them. So of course, because the world hates him, he has the misfortune of being the first person that chatty new nation sees at her first meeting. Bad summary, cute story. Mild RomanoxFem!America if you squint.


**Heyo! I haven't written anything in a while because my parents grounded me from the computer. I'll explain after the story. So um, here. Have Romerica.**

Generally, Romano didn't like pretty people. France was pretty, and he was a pervert. Hungary was pretty, and she had let that jerk Austria separate him and his brother. Belgium was pretty- and, well, she hadn't really done anything wrong, but she was friends with the tomato-bastard, so there had to be something wrong with her. And as for his brother, Italy was as pretty as he was stupid- and that was very. Realistically, Romano had very nearly no reason to like pretty people.

So when Romano saw the new girl at the World Meeting building, he saw no reason whatsoever to like her. Her golden hair was lopped off at her chin, her skin was tinted pink from spending too much time in the sun, and she wore an old suit of France's which had gone out of style several decades ago and did not fit her slim but feminine frame in any way- but even with all this, there was no denying. She was probably the prettiest girl he'd seen in his lifetime, and he had lived a _very _long time.

It was clear from the way she wrung her hands and glanced around biting her lip that she didn't know her way to the meeting room. It struck Romano as odd, since most nations brought their colonies to meetings every now and then. That's why he found himself there month after month, even though he remained just a territory of Spain. For a moment, he felt bad for her, but he shook it off and tried to continue past her. Apparently he failed, because in just a moment he felt a small hand touch his arm.

"Excuse me mister," she said, even though, by outward appearance, she was older than him. Eighteen, he estimated, where he still looked fifteen. "You're a nation, right?" He sighed, annoyed.

"Not exactly." She looked confused, so he explained. "I'm a territory." At this, she looked embarrassed.

"Oh," she said. "Well, I'm sorry about that. I was a territory until just last year." She paused, then added, "I don't especially miss it." _Last year? _Romano suddenly realized who he was speaking to.

"You're that English bastard's sister!" he exclaimed, catching her off guard.

"Well, um, not anymore," she stammered. "I'm the United States of America now! Nobody's colony, nobody's sister- except Mattie and Maria's. Maria is Spain's colony and Mattie is France's, but we're working on that. For now it's useful though 'cause Mattie got France to lend me this suit! It doesn't fit very well, but the only thing like it I have is my soldier's uniform from the war and I didn't think that would be a good idea because this is the first time I'm seeing Iggy since. Oh! But, you can just call me America." Romano marveled at how one girl could talk for so long without running out of oxygen. America stuck her hand out to him. He did not shake it, but she didn't seem bothered by that. "Oh, and I almost forgot to ask. Do you think you could show me the way to the meeting room? Iggy never brought me because Finland, France, Spain, and the Netherlands were always trying to take me. I don't know anyone but them, and I haven't seen any of them but France and he's _creepy."_

"Do I look like I care idiota?" he asked, sounding bored.

"No, but could you show me anyway?" she asked, batting her baby blues prettily. Romano may have hated pretty people, but he was still Italian. She turned him into putty with three blinks.

"Fine," he muttered. She clapped.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed. "Oh, I forgot again! What's your name?"

"Romano," he replied. Her eyes lit up.

"The South Italy guy? Spain talked about you all the time! Strange though, I'd assumed you were much younger," she said. Romano's ears turned red and he inwardly cursed his boss.

"Idiota, how about instead of talking, we don't?" he said as they began climbing the stairs. She was quiet for all of ten seconds.

"Romano, Spain calls you tomate. Can I call you tomate too?" she asked. He sighed.

"No."

"...Can I call you Roma then?"

"No."

"Iggy used to hold my hand when we walked places. Can I hold your hand?"

"No."

"Can I touch your curl?"

"_NO!" _he yelled, reaching up to shield it just in case. She jumped slightly, and remained silent until the top floor. Once again, she had him feeling just a little bit bad.

"This is it," he said as they approached a door on the top floor.

"Hey Romano?" she said, her voice softer than before. "Can we be friends?" Romano froze, surprised.

"What? Why?" America shrugged.

"I don't have any. My brother and sister are great, but to be honest I'm not sure that they'll ever stop being colonies. You have promise." At this, he snorted.

"Clearly you have not seen my brother," he said. Noticing her expression, he cleared his throat. "Damn it, don't give me that look! If you're going to be all whipped-puppy about it, I guess I'll be your friend." She beamed and threw her arms around his neck.

"Thank you!" she said, giving him a squeeze. "I'll see you after my meeting Roma!" Releasing him, she laughed and skipped off into the chaos of her first World Meeting, leaving Romano standing there blushing.

Maybe not all pretty people were that bad.

**Sorry if America's a little out of character. I feel like at first, she would've still been a little laidback like she was when Iggy was raising her, and then the craziness developed with age.**

**Oh, so here's how I got grounded from the computer. Funny story. I was out with my friends and my phone died while I was walking to one of their houses. My parents thought I was still in this little downtown area of my town, and when it started to rain, they freaked out and tried to call me but I didn't answer. So they texted my sister, and then my brother who gave them my cousin's number. My cousin then texted everyone in our class of 1,000 kids who she knew would be in said downtown area and sent them searching for me. And all the while I was sitting in my friend's basement having a lightsaber fight with her eight year old brother. Awkward. So eventually my parents found me and flipped shit. And almost everyone I know knows what happened. Awkward. Again.**

**Okay, well my fun little adventure aside, please review!**


End file.
